


[SCREAM]

by JohnPanther24



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnPanther24/pseuds/JohnPanther24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vague expectations, dry laughter. They change as time goes by. My sad heart and apparent scars...They won't disappear......”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SCREAM]

Heart shaped purple lips that were once pale pink, opened to reveal shining white teeth, took a sharp intake of breath, inhaling deeply. Air rushed between the cracks, soothing the sores, causing the small male to shiver slightly. As he breathed outward, breath reflected under the moonlight, the air became dense with moisture and the pain seared through his lips once more. Small, bony hands reached for his lips, caressing them with a smooth, gentle touch. His fingers, blue from the cold night air, rubbed between the cracks to wipe away the fresh blood. Turning his hand over, to reveal the blood spots, he raised his hand shakily to eye-level, witnessing what could only be described as anguish. A tear formed at the corner of his brilliantly, glistening right eye that streaked down his cheek, freezing to form ice. Rounded eyes that had once seen light were now withdrawn and heavyset with the tears he had cried. Once dark brown, yet full of colour, had been drained to become an ominous black – never-ending, an abyss. His face now hollow due to the lack of sleep, lack of food, lack of everything, when once he would be called “squishy”. Through the torment and suffering, his cheek bones became prominent alongside his jaw line. His face red from the cold, yet not to the point where his joints would stiffen. His hand lowered to his neck where veins were visible even without performing tedious tasks, the bones rigid. Stoking carefully down his windpipe, reaching his t-shirt. He clutched at his t-shirt with as much strength that was left, holding fairly loosely onto the black & white 'wolf' writing, that was now too big, or bigger than it was. His body wearing thin, his clothes becoming too baggy and yet the time seemed to pass so slowly, but he had no regrets. Kyungsoo had no regrets, no love and no life left to live for. Kim Jongin had made sure of that.

Standing outside, in the rain, during the middle of winter had become a regular 'habit' he had acquired about 2 years ago. Out here, he would remember everything that was said and done, the memory of Kim Jongin still alive and burning within him. He recalled those summer days where time was never an issue, or at least it seemed it at the time. Time was no longer important, but it had become an obsession for Kyungsoo when he realised Kim Jongin's days were limited. Even though time would pass slowly, it felt as though 5 minutes could easily become 5 days with Kim Jongin's deteriorating health. Kyungsoo's hands shook violently at the memory, his whole body trembling until his weight came crashing down to the floor.

“Why?! Why did you become so important and then leave me?!” His fists slammed against the concrete beneath him, his breath harsh – taunted by the past. His face fell downwards, the brunette hair drooping down the sides of his face.

“I can't forget, I won't forget! I'll keep you alive within me Jongin, to me your still here...” he faltered at the end, tears streaking his face, enveloping him into a darker abyss. Dragging him down into a danger of never returning.

“I just wish...you w-were s-s-still h-here, n-no pain, n-no suffering, n-n-no torment. I w-want y-you by m-my s-s-side again.” Kyungsoo pushed his face against the ground so hard he blacked out, reminiscing through dreams of what could only be told in the past, not the present and not the future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think of the character study? What do you think to the plot? PLEASE TELL ME WAAA!


End file.
